Come What May
by FanKnight
Summary: A mushy little one shot I threw together, to apease the 'Moulin Rouge' fan in me, as well as all the threatmailers I have! Mudshipping! Warning! FLUFFY!


FanKnight: well this is something to keep you mudders all on the good side untill I can finish the long arse chapter that is 13!

Isaac/Mia: awww a love shot!

FanKnight: yup!

Isaac: He doesn't own golden sun

Mia: nor does he own this song…

----

He sat there, his bed bending to his wait as he starred unto the stars, the heavens above. They seemed to shimmer, like her eyes had when he spoke those words most had trouble with.

His soul seemed to cry now, yet he never shed a tear. She had promised to return. Promised she would come back to him. She had never broken a promise before, and he knew she never would.

It had been thrice the moons of Luna. Yet he had not slept yet, his heart weeping for her.

His throat seemed to burn with pain, and yet it seemed to carrying words they had spoken. She had sung to him the night before she departed, words seemed to flow now. Words he only hopped she could hear.

He rose from his bed, finding his way down unto the lush grass, in nothing but a simple cotton shirt and his trunks. The grass was soft below his well trained feet, his lush tan skin seeming to blend with the darkness.

Taking a deep breath, he breathed in the smell of the night, and what he had spoke only so many nights ago.

"_Never knew…I could feel like this…." _

His voice seemed pained as his seemed to carry the melody she had sung that same night.

"Like… I've never seen the sky…before"

He shut his eyes the wind blowing softly, as he opened them slowly. Sapphire orbs shimmering like the stars above.

"_Want to vanish…inside you kiss…"_

He smiled, remembering the softness of her lips. The taste of her breath.

"_Everyday…I love you more…and more…"_

"_Listen to my heart… can you hear youhear ittelling me ...to give you everthing…."_

"_Seasons may change…. winter to spring…."_

"_But I love you…until ...the end…of….time…"_

"_Come what may…."_

"_Come what may…."_

"_I…will love you…until my dying….day…"_

The winter of Imil seemed no different from all other days in the frigid town of ice and snow. Lights seemed to be the only sign of life as all were tucked inside nicely, warm in their wood houses.

She sat there, starring into the fire. Shivering as the wind seemed to find her, a voice seeming to whisper into it.

"_come…what…may…"_

It seemed to whisper, the image of Isaac's smiling face behind it. Her own smile appearing no less then seconds behind it. She stood, looking about her, as if she'd never seen things before. Her heart remembering the words she'd taught him.

"_Suddenly the world…. seems a perfect place…"_

Her voice was faint as almost a whisper. Her heart beating faster as her voice grew the words seeming to spill out.

"_Suddenly moves with a perfect grace…"_

Isaac smiled, the wind whispering her return words back. The magic of psyenergy, the magic of love, it didn't matter to him. She had heard his words. His smile remained small as he continued, knowing she would as well. Both singing with their hearts, this next verse.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste…"_

He smiled as her voice was faint, but with each verse it grew stronger and stronger.

"_It all revolves around you…"_

Her voice carried as she smiled wider at his reply. Her heart seemed to soar, faster then any psyenergy as both shut their eyes, seeming to see each other before them. Both singing louder and with more passion as they felt so close.

"_And there's not mountain to high…"_

"_No river to wide…"_

"_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side."_

"_Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide…"_

"_But I love you…"_

Isaac sang, smiling softly as he seemed to reach out and caress her face.

"_I love you…"_

She replied softly. Smiling and leaning into his touch. A small shudder, and a breath from both as they continued on.

"_Until…. the end…."_

"_Until the end of time…" _

"_Oh, Come what may…."_

"_Come…what….may…"_

The world seemed to spin about both, as they seemed to glow. Each embracing their feelings, their emotions the core of all psyenergy. Neither seemed to realize they began to glow their respective elemental color. Neither seemed to notice their feet leaving the ground.

"_I will love you…until my dying….days…"_

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect …."_

Mia opened her eyes, only to have them widen in joy. Isaac seemed to stand before her, his eyes shut but a moment before opening them. He smiled softly, pulling her into a close embrace. Both embracing tightly as the finished the few words left, both singing with passion as they knew it was would be but a dream. The clouds beneath them twisting at their power.

"_Come…what may…"_

"_Come…what may…"_

"_I….will **love** you…"_

The words seemed to grow fainter, as they stepped back from each other. Hands still connected, until inch by inch they were pulled apart. Both whispering the last words they could muster. Mia's face a smile, tears slipping from her beautiful sky blue eyes. Isaac's a tender smile, eyes seeming to waver.

"_Until my dying…day…."_

Eyes shut; both opened them quickly to find themselves standing. Looking about they smiled but a moment. Looking unto the sky, the stars shinning brightly to them both.

They headed towards bed their beds, looking back but once knowing the words were true in their hearts.

Come what may…they would love one another until their dying day…

---

FanKnight: yes yes I know, mushy, and fluffy, and also rather what ever…hope you enjoy!

Isaac/Mia: awwww review! Awww we loved it!


End file.
